


at least i got you in my head

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Third Person, Pining, very maya-centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: A stranger stared back at Maya in the mirror.





	at least i got you in my head

A stranger stared back at Maya in the mirror.

She knew it was her—the same blue hair and siren tattoos and all—but she was a mess. A veritable mess. Her face had turned into an unbecoming sickly tint of pasty white, undoubtedly a symptom of her hangover-induced sickness. She prayed she never became a ghost. _Hideous_ wasn't the _beginning_ of it.

That wasn't what snared her attention. 

What _really_ put the cherry on top were the dozens of red lipstick marks along one side of her face. On the other side, a few were a bizarre purple, followed by what was distinctly her blue lipstick. She could only remember a snippet of the exchange during this particular trial-and-error of kisses:

_"Oh, shit, I didn't clean off all of mine," Lilith muttered, her alcohol-ridden breath ghosting over Maya's face as she pulled away. She stood there, evaluating her work, before shaking her head and half-stumbling-half-turning to find a wipe. At that moment, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror—and grimaced._

_"The blue lipstick really suits you, but I look like I just did a line of blue_ crack, _" she complained. Maya snorted before she could stop herself._

The siren smiled at the thought—which then turned into a confused frown as she realized the red marks continued well below her jaw and down her neck, even dipping below the collar.

They were drunk. These things happened. She probably _missed._

Maya didn't think about it any further than that. Purposefully, she turned the tap on to let the water run, already beginning to rub away at the lipstick.


End file.
